The Road Less Traveled
by Cynnalia
Summary: FINALLY! Chapter 6 now up! **STORY COMPLETE!** Auron's story right before Braska's pilgrimage and the reasons behind his decision to refuse the High Priest's daughter's hand in marriage.
1. For Duty's Sake

This story takes place when Auron is 25, right before he goes on the pilgrimage with Jecht and Braska. It explores Auron's refusal of the High Priest's daughter and how that whole situation came about. Romance with another woman to come into play in Chapter 3...the whole story should be 6 chapters long. Hope you enjoy it! Please R/R. Thx!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: For Duty's Sake  
  
Auron stood uncomfortably while High Priest Grevin walked around the young warrior monk, raking him with his piercing eyes. He had no idea why the High Priest would summon him to the temple and had less idea why the older man would survey him from head to toe as if he were a chocobo for sale. His hands unconsciously smoothed over the blue-trimmed ivory robes he wore.  
  
"You are a devout man, are you not," the High Priest said finally, as he came around to face Auron. It wasn't really a question. Auron just nodded. "And you are a strong, skilled warrior," Grevin continued. Auron hesitated briefly, then nodded again. He had spent the majority of his life mastering the deadly weapon he carried. High Priest Grevin knew this. Auron wished he would get to the point of this meeting. He had told Xavier that he would meet him later this morning for a friendly round of sparring. Xavier was only visiting Bevelle for a few days and Auron did not want to miss out on seeing his old friend.  
  
Grevin folded his arms across his chest and looked Auron straight in the eye. "I have known you all your life," he said, "and despite adversity and personal tragedy, you have always shown exemplary character and faith. For these reasons, among others, I have decided to honor you with my daughter's hand in marriage."  
  
Auron felt his heart drop and could not hide the expression of shock and surprise that crossed his face. Marriage? To his daughter? This was the last thing he expected High Priest Grevin to say. And the last thing he wanted to hear. Tashira was spoiled and arrogant, used to always getting her way. She was attractive enough, but spoke with either a coy lilt or a petulant whine, depending on her mood. Auron could not imagine sharing his life with her. Was there no way out of this? Perhaps there was hope if Tashira did not want this match either.  
  
"Your reverence," he said, respectfully, recovering his poise, "I am honored indeed that you would consider me worthy to wed your daughter. But may I ask how she feels about this union?"  
  
"Do not worry that she is unwilling. It is she who suggested you," Grevin told him. "I thank Yevon that my daughter had the wit to make an intelligent choice and I did not have to disappoint her with my refusal." The unspoken warning was clear...Auron had better not disappoint her, either.  
  
Damn! What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just refuse Tashira's hand outright. It was an honor to be chosen as her husband and speculation had been flying fast and furious across the city recently as to who would be chosen for Tashira as she had finally reached marriageable age. It would unthinkable to turn her down. He was duty-bound to accept and Auron took his duties seriously. But how could he settle down with a wife with Sin plaguing the world? His years of training to become one of the most skilled warriors in Bevelle were not undertaken to protect only his family, but all of Spira. But if Yevon sought to place him upon this path, he could not fight it.  
  
With resignation Auron asked, "When do you wish the wedding to take place, your reverence?"  
  
Grevin flashed a brief smile. "Tashira would like to hold the marriage two months from now. I will make the formal announcement at weeks' end. In the meantime, I suggest you find Tashira and give her the good news. She is waiting for you in the garden behind the temple." With this, Grevin turned and went back to his desk, an obvious dismissal.  
  
Numbly, Auron bowed his head and his hands sketched out Yevon's prayer automatically as he stepped backwards out of the room. As soon as he had crossed the threshold, he turned and strode quickly out of the temple, his thoughts in turmoil. A glance at the sun told him he still had time before he was supposed to meet Xavier, so he mentally braced himself to face Tashira. Walking back to the gardens, he spotted her sitting at the edge of the fountain. She was wearing a soft green gown that hugged her lush curves, and she had let her long mahogany hair fall gracefully down her back. As she looked up and spotted Auron coming towards her, a smug smile flitted across her rose-stained lips and she rose gracefully to her feet. As he approached her, he inwardly sighed at the obvious artifice she displayed.  
  
"Hello," she purred. "Did you meet with my father?" She lowered her head only so she could peek up at him coyly through her thick lashes and she gently laid her hand on his left arm. Auron glanced down briefly at her touch and idly wondered if there was a book somewhere girls read that gave them step-by-step instructions on how to flirt. He knew a lot of men would find Tashira's flirtation flattering, but she stirred nothing in him but an impatience to leave.  
  
"Yes, your father spoke to me," he said shortly, unable to keep irritation out of his voice. "Why in the world did you tell your father that you wanted to marry me?"  
  
Tashira was a bit taken aback by Auron's abrupt question. She removed her hand from his arm and nervously fiddled with the jade necklace around her throat. His russet eyes held no warmth as they looked at her and his lips were set in a grim line. This was not going according to her plan. Perhaps she needed to employ more of her feminine wiles. Placing both of her hands on his broad shoulders, she stepped in close to him.  
  
"I want you, Auron," she breathed huskily, "Is that so hard to understand?" Standing on tiptoe, she slid her hands up behind his neck and lifted her face for his kiss. Auron was not cooperating, however. He grabbed her wrists and disengaged from her grip. Taking a step back, he let her go and continued to gaze at her, an inscrutable look on his face. For a moment, fury lit Tashira's emerald green eyes and she barely retrained an overwhelming urge to slap him.  
  
"You want to marry me only because you want to seduce me?" Auron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since when do I have to pay the price of marriage to engage in sex?" He saw her clench her fists to her sides and he regretted his harsh words, but a part of him couldn't let go of the hope that if he angered her enough, she would call of the wedding.  
  
Tashira bridled her rage. She was determined to snare Auron as her husband and couldn't expect him to warm up to the idea if she immediately treated him to a display of her shrewish tendencies. The fact that he resisted only presented a challenge, not an obstacle. She had no doubts that he could resist her for long.  
  
Gracing him with a dazzling smile that held not one ounce of warmth in it, Tashira reached out to take his hand in hers. "Of course that is not the only reason I want to marry you," she simpered, "There are many reasons why I want you as my husband. I understand you are surprised by this revelation, but once it has sunk in, I hope you will be quick to share with me your happiness of our union."  
  
Auron closed his eyes for a brief moment. He felt trapped and he hated it. Duty was not going to let him off the hook unless a miracle happened. Opening his eyes, he offered Tashira an apology. "I am sorry for my behavior. You are right about my surprise...I was still assimilating what your father had told me and then you unexpectedly showed me your, ah, enthusiasm for our marriage. I did not mean to seem unappreciative." He leaned in and quickly kissed her forehead and pulled his hand from her grasp. "I must meet Xavier now," he continued, "I beg your leave."  
  
Tashira frowned slightly but nodded. His lack of enthusiasm was disappointing, but not entirely unexpected. Auron had always been too serious by half. That was part of his allure...she wanted to be the one to get past his cool veneer and spark his emotions. So far, she had not succeeded, but time was on her side. Let him go off to meet his childhood friend; he would be hers soon enough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, we all know she doesn't succeed in snaring him! What could drive Auron to forsake his duty? More chapters to follow soon, I promise! 


	2. Reconciliation

Yeah!  My boss left me alone long enough to finish Chapter 2! ^_^  Thanks so much to everyone who read Chapter 1 and thanks to those of you who posted your reviews…I really appreciate it! 

----------------------------------

Chapter 2:  Reconciliation 

Auron wended his way through the busy city streets, paying no attention to the hustle and bustle around him.  He couldn't stop thinking about the unexpected turn his life had taken this morning.  Never would he have believed himself to be Tashira's choice for a husband.  She had flirted with him in the past, but she flirted with every man.  He had even made a point to discourage her, but obviously that hadn't deterred her one bit.  His frustration at the situation grew and he hoped Xavier wouldn't mind a particularly energetic spar; he needed to relieve some tension soon.

His long strides brought him quickly to the small field on the city outskirts where he had asked Xavier to meet him.  As usual, his friend was already there, limbering up his lanky muscles with warm-up exercises.  As Auron approached, Xavier released the stretch he was holding and grinned.

"Good morning!" he said cheerily, raking a hand through his short brown hair.  Seeing the stormy look on Auron's face, he revised his greeting, "Or is it just 'morning'?  I get the feeling we lost the 'good' somewhere between your home and here…care to talk about it?" The Crusader folded his arms across his chest and gave Auron a look that clearly said he wasn't moving from that spot until Auron told him what was wrong.

The warrior monk sighed.  "High Priest Grevin summoned me this morning."

Xavier raised an eyebrow.  "And?" he prompted.

"And he told me I was to be honored with his daughter's hand in marriage!"  

Xavier stared at Auron in disbelief for a moment, then burst out laughing.  He couldn't help it…the outrage in his friend's voice was almost palpable.  The glare Auron graced him with did little to stifle his mirth.  "So you are the lucky one," he said, with a puckish grin.  "Congratulations!"  

"Don't tease me about this, Xavier!" Auron snapped.  "In the space of half an hour, my whole life has been entirely derailed!"

Xavier's aqua eyes widened at the vehemence in Auron's tone coupled with an uncharacteristically melodramatic statement.  His friend was well and truly pissed.   "Why do you object so strenuously to this marriage?" he asked curiously, trying to understand what exactly had upset Auron so much,  "Lady Tashira is known to have a temper, but is she really that awful?"

"Tashira is shallow, conceited, volatile, fickle, forward…" Auron grimaced.  "How could any man actually want to marry her?"

"I take it you don't think her stunning good looks would be adequate compensation for her multitude of faults?" Xavier asked dryly.

Auron snorted, "Definitely not!  Besides," he swung his arm around expansively, "there are plenty of attractive women out there that are free enough with their charms who don't require marriage, for Yevon's sake!"

His friend smirked.  "For a handsome stud like you, perhaps," he acknowledged.  "But you were going to get married someday, right?  So why does it bother you so much that it's Tashira you're wedding?  You do realize you will be the envy of every man in Bevelle?"

"I don't want a wife at all!"

Xavier raised an eyebrow…so that was really what was bothering Auron, although he was sure Tashira as choice of bride only added insult to injury.  Hoping to uncover the reasoning behind Auron's emphatic statement regarding wives in general, he asked, "Why not?"

That was the very question that Auron had been asking himself and he didn't have a concrete answer.  "I don't know…" he said with a frown, "I've just always felt I had something I needed to do.  Something that a wife and family would get in the way of."  His brow furrowed in frustration at his inability to vocalize clearly what he was feeling. 

"Look," Xavier said sensibly, "The bottom line is this…are you going to refuse her hand?"  He winced at the pained look that passed across Auron's face but he couldn't bear to see his friend continue to fight a losing battle.

Auron sighed,  "No."

"There you go, then," Xavier said, coming up and slapping Auron on the back.  "If you can't change a situation, then make the best of it." He flashed an encouraging grin.  "After our spar I'll take you to lunch and we can go over all the reasons why Tashira will make you a good wife." He winked.  "You just have to learn how to handle women."

"And I'm supposed to learn this from you?" Auron said, a reluctant smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"Of course!"  Xavier laughed.  "I have a handicap when it comes to looks so I've had to make up for it with my wit and charm." He poked Auron in the chest.  "And it's high time someone taught _you how to be charming!" _

The warrior monk just rolled his eyes.  "Xavier, draw your sword," he said, grasping the hilt of his own weapon with both hands and assuming a balanced stance with consummate ease.  "Let's see if your charm can help you win _this battle!"_

Xavier grinned and skipped back, his movements lithe and agile as he brought his sword to bear.  This was more like it…for the moment, at least, Auron could lose himself in the dance of steel against steel and forget about women, marriage and vague shadows of unease.  Tomorrow would take care of itself; it always did.

---------------------------

Well, Auron seems to be reconciling himself to marriage, but life has a disturbing way of throwing you curve balls when you least expect it!  I hope to have Chapter 3 up in a couple of days.  Again, thanks for reading!


	3. Preparing for Battle

Ok, here's Chapter 3, finally.  Thanks for reading! And thanks so much you guys for all your great reviews!  I really appreciate your support…. Chapter 3:  Preparing for Battle 

The sun beat down on the two men as they dodged and feinted, parried and thrust.  Xavier's supple quickness was matched by Auron's precision and strength as the two danced around each other, weaving a deadly web of steel.  Xavier's sword licked through Auron's defense time and again, leaving slashes in his robes, but doing no harm to the black leather chest plate he wore underneath.  In return, Auron rained down blows that staggered the lighter man when he was unable to dodge and had to meet the strike with his sword instead.  It was one such blow that brought Xavier to his knees.  Auron pressed his advantage with a quick twist of his sword that stripped Xavier's weapon from his grasp.  

"Enough," the Crusader said, holding out his empty hands, "You win."

Auron lowered his sword and tucked an errant strand of hair behind his ear as he grinned down at his friend.  "Tired?" he asked, lightly, his breathing fast, but not labored.

Xavier just glared at him as he rose slowly to his feet.  "Who wouldn't be tired fending off attacks from a man with the strength of a behemoth?  I only last as long as I do against you because I'm faster, but you have better stamina and I can only dodge you for so long."  He shook his head.  "I'm glad you're on my side!"  

Before Auron could reply, his attention was caught by a young Crusader running up the road towards them.  He stopped a few feet from Xavier and saluted briskly.

"Captain Xavier," he said, "We have just received word from the General that a fresh wave of fiends has encroached on the areas around Luca and you are to return to your company immediately.  He has also asked the temple to send any warrior monks they can spare," he continued, turning to Auron. "High Priest Grevin has agreed and would like to speak to you at once."

"I will make all haste to see his reverence," Auron assured the messenger.  

The young Crusader saluted again.  "Then with your leave, Captain," he said to Xavier, "I will inform the General you are coming."  With that, he ran off.  

Xavier looked at Auron smiled, "Well, I didn't expect to be going back to Luca so soon, but at least it seems like you are coming with me."  His eyes lit up with mischief.  "And you can see Rissa!  Just wait until she hears about your engagement to Tashira…she'll be shocked that someone actually wants to marry you!"

"At least Rissa will have much better advice on how to deal with women than you do," Auron retorted.  

"That tomboy?  Don't bet on it!"  Xavier chuckled.  "But it will be nice for you to see her again."

Auron just nodded, well aware that he hadn't seen Rissa in over a year.  The young woman was the only female he could honestly call a friend.  They had grown up together and Xavier was right; she'd been quite a tomboy.  His first memory of her was a whirlwind of blond curls and flying fists as she assaulted him for saying she couldn't tag along with the boys.  He'd been just seven years old then, and she'd been six.  She'd gotten in a couple of good hits, too, before he could subdue her and his friends had laughed at the bloody nose she'd given him.  He tried ignoring her when she refused to leave, but she kept coming back day after day and her tenacity and determination finally won him over.  Over the years she had become like a little sister to him; at least, he admitted wryly to himself, until she started blossoming into a young woman.  She'd grown into a tall, poised blonde bombshell with lightning speed and deadly accuracy with any thrown weapon.  Coupled with her formidable skill in combat were a keen mind and a fierce loyalty to her friends.  Not for the first time Auron wondered what it would have happened between them if he had tried to take their friendship one step further.  He had never done so for fear of losing the relationship they already had, but now a part of him regretted lost chances, because now it did not matter.  He was no longer free to do as he wished.  Auron sighed inwardly…seeing Rissa again would be bittersweet.

*          *          *          *          

Auron's sword arched down and clove the Bunyip in two.  Satisfied the fiend was dead, he swung his attention to a hovering Simurgh just in time to see Xavier dart in and deal it a mortal blow.  

"That's how it's done!" his friend said smugly as he sheathed his sword.  Auron just snorted.  It was almost mid-day and they would be arriving at the army encampment soon.  Hiking his sword over his shoulder, he continued down Djose road, alert for more attacks.  Xavier hurried to catch up.

"I'm glad Grevin let you come," the Crusader said, casting a sideways glance at Auron. "But I must admit I find myself very nervous about your well-being.  If you do something stupid like get yourself killed, I am the only that is going to have to tell the High Priest he needs to find another son-in-law!"

Auron rolled his eyes.  "I'm sure the High Priest could find a replacement quick enough," he said wryly, "Maybe he'd even pick you!"

Xavier laughed, "Well, in that case I shall definitely endeavor to keep you alive and well!"

As they walked around a bend, the army encampment came into view.  Xavier was relieved to see the soldiers going about their routine tasks and he turned to Auron.

"Everything looks to be okay so far," he said, "I need to go check in at the command center and find out exactly what is going on.  While I do that, why don't you go get something to eat?  They should still be serving lunch.  I'll catch up with you later."

The warrior monk nodded and Xavier disappeared past a couple of large tents.  Auron surveyed the camp and quickly located the meal area.  Making his way over to where lunch was being served, he helped himself to some stew, a hunk of bread and a cup of water and found a place at the end of a sparsely occupied table to sit.  As he brought the cup of water to his lips, he felt someone's eyes staring at him.  He looked up sharply and scanned the dining area.  A tumbled mass of blond curls caught his attention and he found himself gazing into a pair of wide blue eyes.  An unexpected jolt went through him.  Rissa!

As soon as he looked at her, the young woman jumped up from where she sat and ran over to Auron, a huge smile on her face.  

"Auron!" she exclaimed in delight.  With blatant disregard for the cup of water he was holding she threw her arms around his neck.  He laughed softly and returned her embrace as well as he could one-handed.  Releasing him she bumped her hip into his side, indicating that he should scoot over on the bench so she could sit down next to him.  He obliged.  

"How are you doing?"  Rissa asked brightly, as soon as she was seated, stealing his piece of rye bread and taking a small bite.  She loved rye bread…the complex taste and textures were infinitely more satisfying than plain bread.  As she looked at the young man that sat next to her, a delicious thought insinuated itself into her mind that Auron was definitely complex, she'd love to taste him, and she was sure he'd be very satisfying.  She gave herself a mental shake to dislodge the enticing images she'd inadvertently conjured up.  Oh, she'd never think of rye bread the same again!  Her thoughts turned serious, though, as she noticed Auron hadn't answered her question, and actually looked troubled.  She cocked her head inquisitively.  "Something's wrong," she stated.  

"Not wrong, exactly." Auron looked down at the table and ran his finger around the rim of the cup he held.  

"But something big has happened." Rissa guessed.  

"Well, yes."  He knew she'd keep digging for answers if he didn't supply them, so Auron took a deep breath and grudgingly told her, "High Priest Grevin has honored me with Tashira's hand in marriage."

His gaze remained fixed on the cup in his hands so he missed the look of shock and pain that crossed Rissa's features.  She composed herself quickly, however.  Years of playing with boys had taught her never to show weakness.  Never give anyone a weapon they could use against you, even your friends.  If Auron knew how she felt about him it could destroy their friendship.  She had convinced herself of that because if she even thought there might be hope that he'd return her feelings, she'd tie herself in knots.

"Oh," she managed, "Are congratulations in order?"

He glanced up at her and his lips quirked up in a quick smile, "At least you don't automatically assume that I'm thrilled with the idea."

Her heart leaped. "You're not?"

"No!" Auron plopped the cup down on the table.  "I would refuse her if I could, but I can't."

Rissa just nodded sadly in understanding.  She knew Auron's sense of duty would not let him disgrace Tashira and dishonor the High Priest by his refusal.  He was quite neatly snared in this marriage net.

"Oh, Auron," she said softly, "I'm so sorry,"  _More sorry than you can possibly know, she thought to herself.  _

"Thanks, Rissa," Auron said taking her hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.  "I knew you would understand." Releasing her hand he turned back to eating his stew.  "Xavier has convinced me to just make the best of it," he continued between mouthfuls.  "There isn't much else I can do, is there?"

Before Rissa could reply, a shadow fell across the table and the two looked up to see Xavier.

"I see Rissa has found you," Xavier grinned.  "I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on…"

"Yes, I suppose we do,"  Rissa said, standing up.  Giving Auron a brief enigmatic look, she continued, "But for now, I need to be at the armory to help hone weapons and mend armor for tomorrow's assault."  So saying she gave a small, forced smile to both men and left, leaving Auron to stare after her, an unreadable expression on his face.  Xavier caught his friend's look and raised an eyebrow. "I take it you told her the news," he said.  

Auron transferred his gaze to the Crusader.  "Yes," he replied shortly, his tone not inviting further conversation on that particular subject.  

Xavier decided it was prudent to change the topic.  "Well, we need to see about settling you in." he said brightly, clapping Auron on the shoulder.  "There's a tent with an extra cot that you can sleep in tonight." Xavier indicated that Auron should follow him.  "You'll need to get a good night's sleep because at dawn tomorrow we are marshaling our forces for a concentrated attack on the fiends.  I'll introduce you to your tent mates, but then you are on your own for the remainder of the day."  

Auron nodded, knowing that he would find himself looking for sparring partners this afternoon to take his mind off a certain pair of sapphire eyes and a haunted smile.

-----------------

Next chapter Rissa and Auron talk and…uh, you know!.  ^_^  I've already written over half of it, so I hope to upload it soon.  Thanks for reading!


	4. Moonflow Magic

Yes! Finally the chapter that justifies the "R" rating of this story! ^_~.  The love scene is my first one and was harder to write than I thought, but I hope you like it…please R/R.  Thanks! Chapter 4:  Moonflow Magic 

Apricot and amethyst hues of dusk briefly bathed the horizon before the sky slowly deepened to indigo and the stars lit the firmament, one by one.  Rissa sat alone by the edge of the river, knees tucked up under her chin and her arms hugging her legs.  She loved watching the pyreflies dancing in ethereal circles across the water, their light caught between the glitter of the stars above and the reflection of the water below.  The magic of the balmy summer night ensnared her senses and she could not help but think wistfully of a certain ebony-haired warrior with cognac eyes and a soft smile.  

She sighed.  She knew better than to entertain ideas about Auron.  Especially now that he was engaged to Lady Tashira.  She had purposely avoided him all day, keeping herself busy with one thing and another.  But she wasn't really hiding from him, she admitted to herself…she was hiding from the possible exposure of her own feelings.  She was terrified of somehow letting it slip how much she wanted him, how much she needed him.  Surely it was better to keep her fantasies alive then subject them to harsh reality and the face pain of possible rejection.  

A sound to her left interrupted her train of thought.  Quick as lightning she was on her feet with one of her throwing daggers drawn as she whirled to face the intruder.  A tall ivory-clad figure stopped a few feet away.

"It's only me, Rissa."

At the sound of Auron's voice, Rissa's heart skipped a beat.  She slowly sheathed her dagger as she stared at him in the dim light, wondering what he was doing out here.  Had he been looking for her?

As if in answer to her unspoken question, Auron nodded.  "I thought I'd find you here," he said, walking over to where she stood by the bank of the river and lowering himself to the ground.  "It is so beautiful here at night."  As he sat, he turned his attention to the ghostly pyreflies as they dipped and danced among the moonlilies gilding the surface of the water.  Rissa gazed down at him with an unconscious yearning as a light breeze played across the water and ruffled the black strands of his hair that had escaped their confines at the back of his neck.  She longed to feel the silky softness of the strands beneath her fingertips and she barely stopped herself from reaching out to him.  Instead, Rissa slowly sank down next to him.  Managing to find her voice, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Auron looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  "I just want to visit with an old friend.  I thought she would want to visit with me too, but she seems to be avoiding me."

Rissa winced at the hurt note in his voice.  "I…I do want to visit with you," she stammered.  "You're one of my best friends!" It was her turn to look out across the river as she continued, "I just felt I needed some time alone, that's all."

"Would you like me to leave?"

Her eyes snapped back to his face, "No!" she exclaimed.  "Please stay!"  Embarrassed at her rather emphatic outburst, she returned her gaze to the moonlilies floating gracefully on water's surface in front of her.  Casting about for a neutral topic of conversation to engage in, she finally said, "Tell me how the gang is doing."

Auron hesitated, then decided to accept her topic.  "Everyone is doing well, to the best of my knowledge.  Braska's keeping busy…Nadu decided to open a tavern, and he's doing _very well." He smiled briefly.  "Visslo's wife had a baby girl about two months ago…it was touch and go as to whether she would survive the birth, but she pulled through..."  Auron's voice trailed off.  _

Rissa grimaced, knowing he had unintentionally triggered memories of his own mother dying in childbirth when he was just six years old.  He had told her about it a few years ago, about how his mother had given birth to a stillborn child and then bled to death from massive hemorrhaging.  His father had been grief-stricken and killed himself only three weeks later.  To this day, Auron still carried anger that his father chose death with his wife over life with his son.

Rissa glanced up at Auron and found herself caught by the haunted look she saw in the depths of his eyes.  She wanted so badly to erase that look, to ease the sorrow of his memories and the bleakness of his future.  Before she even understood what she was doing, she leaned over and softly touched his lips with her own.  She felt him stiffen in surprise, but an instant later her butterfly-light kiss was consumed by the heat of his mouth crushed against hers.  Amazement at his response quickly turned to passion.  Vaguely she felt his fingers entangle themselves in her hair at the back of her neck as he sought to deepen the kiss.  His tongue slid into her mouth and she eagerly met it with her own.  She savored the taste of him, her senses whirling under the impact of desire he stirred in her.  

Auron broke the kiss and just looked at her for a moment, his breathing ragged.  "No," he gasped.  "We cannot do this."  His hand slid away from her hair and he looked blankly out across the water, trying to regain his senses.  

Rissa grabbed his arm.  "Why not?" she pleaded.  "Don't we deserve this?  This one chance to be together?"  

"I am to wed Tashira," he protested, refusing to look at her, knowing if he did he'd pull her right back into his arms.

She closed her eyes against the tears that welled up and threatened to spill down her cheeks.  Something deep inside her _knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they both needed this night; she just didn't know the words to convince him to continue.  She tentatively reached out and took his hand in hers._

At her touch, Auron fought for control.  He had never imagined that it would be so sweet to taste Rissa's lips, to feel her soft and eager in his embrace.  But he had nothing to give her except carnal pleasure for one lonely night.  She deserved so much more than that.  And he deserved more than to be branded by something he could touch only once, but never keep.

"Don't," he said harshly, pulling his hand from her grasp.  "It is hard enough for me to reconcile this marriage with Tashira.  If I bring memories of a shared night with you to my wedding, it will just make things that much worse."

"I understand what you are saying," Rissa told him earnestly, "But isn't it too late already?  You know you will have a hard time now, regardless."  Pausing to marshal her thoughts into a coherent argument, she continued, "And which would be worse?  To only have a taste of what could be, and imagine that on your wedding night?  Or know what we did, and cherish that for a lifetime?"  Her hand came up to cup his cheek gently and she turned his face to hers.  Looking deeply into his eyes she traced her thumb across his lips.  "Please give us this night, Auron" she whispered. "Please give me this memory to hold to my heart and light the dark places of my soul."

Auron knew he was lost.  How could he refuse her?  The desire shining deep in her eyes astonished him and the magic of the kiss they had already shared spurred him to capture her lips with his own once again.  It was a soft, sweet kiss, full of promise.  To Rissa, it was an answer to her prayers.

"We can go back to my tent," Rissa suggested hesitantly as they pulled apart. "I am not sharing with anyone…"

Auron made no reply, but stood up, holding out his hand and pulling her to her feet.  Together they made their way carefully back to camp.  Rissa was nervous, but incredibly happy as well.  She couldn't believe that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.  Anticipation rose within her and she kept sneaking sideways glances at the handsome young man who walked beside her.  _Tashira may marry him, she thought, __but tonight he is mine._

As they slipped into her tent, Rissa fumbled in the dark by the entrance and found the small lantern she kept there.  Lighting it, she turned to Auron and looked up at him shyly.  He, in turn, looked at her uncertainly.

"Is it safe?" he asked, hesitantly.  "I mean, you won't get – you know…" 

Rissa smiled, "It's fine, Auron," she assured him, "I won't get pregnant."  Considering what he had gone through, she couldn't blame him for not wanting to take a chance with pregnancy.

He sighed in relief that she had understood his concern.  Placing his hands on her shoulders, he drew her into him.  "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked gently, "It can only be this one time."

Rissa's eyes grew bright, "Yes, I'm sure," she whispered, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

They sank down on her cot and their mouths mated with a passionate fury born of desire and desperation.  Rissa's nimble fingers quickly undid the fastenings of the robe he wore and she slid it off, revealing the black leather chest plate and dark pants he wore underneath.  Her hands traveled up his bare arms, reveling in the strength and play of muscles as he enfolded her in his embrace.  She made short work of the buckles on his chest plate and it soon joined the robes on the ground.  She couldn't stop running her hands up and down the solid smoothness of his back and as he pressed her body down against the mattress, her nails dug into the muscles of his shoulders, eliciting a soft groan from him. 

His kiss left her mouth to travel hungrily down the side of her neck.  As his lips made their way down the smooth ivory column of her throat, he deftly undid the lacing of the lavender vest and white shirt she wore.  She gasped in pleasure as his hand gently caressed her exposed breasts.  Then his hand was replaced by his tongue and she arched against him instinctively, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.  He lavished his attention on first one breast, then the other, her nipples budding eagerly under his skillful ministrations.  Before she could catch her breath from the sensual onslaught, he settled the hard length of his body against hers while his mouth moved back up to her lips for another kiss that left them both breathless. 

Auron lifted her against him and with a quick twist, turned over on his back with Rissa on top of him.  Sitting up and straddling his hips she took a moment to just drink in the sight of his broad chest and taut muscles.  She involuntarily licked her lips in appreciation for his physique.  Auron was definitely a splendid specimen of a man.  Glancing up to meet his gaze she was transfixed by the fire of lust she saw in his cognac eyes.  He reached out to place his hands on either side of her slender waist and held her against him as he slowly twisted his hips between her legs.  She closed her eyes and gasped at the unexpected jolt of fire that spread through her as she felt his hardness rub against her.  Opening her eyes, she grabbed his wrists and freed herself from his grip, sliding off his body to stand by the side of the bed.  Before he could ask what she was doing, Rissa quickly divested herself of all her clothes.  She then folded her arms across her chest and pointedly looked at his pants.  

Auron managed to tear his eyes away from the enchanting sight of Rissa's nude body long enough to remove the offending garment. When he looked back at her, his lips quirked up in amusement at her averted eyes and the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he teased.

Her blush intensified.  "Yes," she said, absently twisting a blond curl around her finger, "of course it is.  I'm just not used to seeing you this way." 

His arm snaked out and caught her around the waist.  "Then come here where you don't have to see me…only feel me," he told her huskily, pulling her down on top of him.  She gave a little cry of surprise that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as her body settled itself along the hard lines and planes of his body.  He captured her mouth in another searing kiss as his hands ran over her soft skin, caressing the smooth arch of her back and the gentle swell of her buttocks.  Now it was her hips that twisted against him, but this time there were no barriers between them.  A wave of pleasure washed over him and any coherent thoughts fled under its onslaught.  In a blink of an eye she lay pinned beneath him and with one swift move he sheathed himself deep within her.  

Rissa gasped as Auron entered her, her fingers gripping his shoulders.  He began rocking his hips and she eagerly met his thrusts, losing herself to the ancient rhythm.  Pleasure quickly mounted to an unbearable level and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he brought her over the edge.  She cried out as shudders wracked her body and she dimly heard him groan as he thrust into her one last time. 

After he caught his breath, Auron gently kissed Rissa and brushed away an errant sweat-drench curl from her face.  She smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," he told her, kissing her one more time.  He then slowly disengaged from her and rolled over onto his back. Rissa got up briefly to extinguish the lantern and in the darkness slipped back into the bed. She snuggled her body up to his side and gave a soft sigh of contentment.

"Good night, Auron."

"Good night."

As Auron drifted off to sleep with Rissa nestled next to him, he couldn't bring himself to regret what they had done tonight.  She had been right…they now shared a memory that would shine brightly in his soul for the rest of his life.

--------------

*fans herself*  Phew!  Is it hot in here, or is it just me? ;)  

Anyway, I hope to get Chapter 5 up soon…It's gonna be a difficult chapter to write, so please bear with me!  Thanks for reading!


	5. Live to Fight Your Sorrow

Welcome to Chapter 5!  I'm sorry this took a while to write, but it was a busy weekend and I didn't get a chance to work on it at all…I had to wait until I returned to work so I had some more free time! =)  Thanks for reading, and please review!  Chapter 5:  Live to Fight Your Sorrow 

Auron's eyes snapped open only to be greeted by darkness. This darkness, however, held warmth and safety, as opposed to the chilling, menacing darkness of his nightmare.  His heart beat gradually slowed and he forced his tense body to relax as he tried to recall the details of the disturbing dream that had awakened him, but the images faded away until nothing but the merest wisps remained.  All that was left was a vague unease with no source, so he turned his thoughts instead to the soft, warm body that lay next to him.  

He was still in a little bit of shock over what had transpired between Rissa and himself.  He would never have guessed from her past demeanor that her love for him as a friend included desire for him as a lover.  He closed his eyes again and allowed himself to dwell on the incredible night they had shared, but frowned unconsciously at the thought of Tashira.  Why was fate so cruel as to give him a woman who completed him in every way, yet make him marry another?  

_You can defy fate_, a sly thought insinuated itself into his consciousness.  _With Rissa by your side, you could conquer anything life throws in your way.  Let Grevin find another man for his daughter and damn the consequences._

No!  He could not forsake his duty.  Nothing was more important than keeping his personal honor intact and following the path Yevon laid before him, despite his feelings on the matter.

The mutinous thought silenced for the nonce, he turned on his side and drew Rissa in his arms.  She murmured sleepily at his touch, but did not waken.  Before he could close his eyes to continue his rest, however, a bobbing light outside the tent caught his attention and the lantern glow stopped by the entrance. 

"Rissa!" Xavier called, a note of urgency in his voice.

Rissa stirred in Auron's arms and lifted her head at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" she inquired sleepily, "What is it?"

"Have you seen Auron?" The captain asked, his worry evident.  "He's not in his tent."

"It's okay, Xavier," Auron replied before Rissa could say anything.  "Come in."

The invitation earned him a disgruntled look. Rissa quickly pulled the sheet up to her shoulders as Xavier ducked in the tent, holding his lantern aloft.  He took in the scene before him and whistled softly.

"Uh, Auron," he said, "When you told me were going to ask Rissa for help understanding women, I didn't know you were going to these lengths."

Auron grinned as Rissa blushed.  

"Out, Xavier," she snapped, pointing emphatically at exit.  

Xavier held up his arms in a placating gesture, 'I'm gone," he assured her, "Just make sure the two of you are dressed and ready to assemble with the troops in half and hour." Shaking his head, Xavier turned and left.

As soon as Xavier was gone, Rissa wrapped the sheet around her, slid from the bed and padded over to the lantern.  Fumbling around in the dark, she got the flame lit and looked back over her shoulder at Auron. 

"Can I give you something to eat before you go back to your tent?" she asked, "I've got some bread and fruit around here somewhere."  She started rummaging around in her pack next to the lantern. 

"Sure," he replied, as he sat up and grabbed his clothes from the ground.  As soon as he had finished getting dressed she brought over the promised bread and fruit.  Accepting the food with a nod of thanks, he pocketed it in the depths of his robes.

"I had better go back to my tent and finish getting ready," he told her.  "I'll see you in a little while."

He turned to go, but Rissa reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Auron," she said with hesitation as he looked down at her questioningly. "Last night didn't change anything, right?  In regards to our friendship, I mean."

He lay his hand on hers.  "Our friendship will remain as strong as ever," he promised.  He bent down and kissed her softly.  "Nothing will change that," he whispered, gazing earnestly into her bright blue eyes. "Not last night, and certainly not Tashira.  We just will not be able to physically express our feelings again." 

Rissa nodded sadly in understanding and let go of his arm. "I know," she said, "I just wanted to make sure you still consider me your friend."

"Of course."  Auron touched her cheek briefly, then without another word, turned and exited the tent.  Rissa stared at the empty spot where he had stood, a single tear tracking down the skin of her face where he had last touched her.  Even she did not know if it was a tear of happiness for what had been, or a tear of sorrow for what could never be.

*          *          *          *          *

Dawn slowly lit the eastern sky as men and women hurried about the camp, preparing for the morning assault.  Auron shifted his grip on the hilt of his sword as he made is way over to the crowd gathering in front of Xavier.  Someone jostled his arm and he glanced down to see Rissa standing next to him.

"I'm sorry," she said with wide-eyed innocence.  "Did I bump you?  I didn't see you there."  She flashed him a gamin grin and he laughed, relief sweeping through him that he hadn't lost his lighthearted pixie.  

The murmuring of the crowd died down as Xavier cleared his throat.  Auron turned his attention back to the captain.

"As you know," Xavier said, his voice easily carrying across the camp, "There has been an unusual amount of fiend activity in this area.  Completely eradicating the fiends would require the destruction of Sin, but we can cut down their numbers significantly with strategic, concentrated efforts.  It is just such an effort that we are to embark upon today." Xavier outlined the battle plan in detail and then proceeded to divide everyone up into small groups of three or four. Each party was assigned their own area to concentrate on.  

Auron found himself with Rissa and a young man who introduced himself as Deynu.  He looked the Crusader over with a critical eye and was satisfied by what he saw.  The redhead had two light swords sheathed across his back and he carried himself with the unconscious balanced grace of a trained warrior.  Auron's lip quirked up in amusement as he saw Deynu's hazel eyes assessing him in the same manner.

"Are you two quite done?"  Rissa asked, a delicate eyebrow arched and a slender hand wrapped around the hilt of her own sword that rode at her hip.  "We have some fiends to kill."

Deynu laughed.  "Yes, we do," he said.  "Let's go."

The trio left camp, heading out to Mushroom Rock Road and their assigned area. Other parties assigned to the areas they were passing through engaged any fiends they came across, so they were not forced into a skirmish until they neared their destination.  As the fiends closed in on them, the three grinned at each and readied themselves for the attack.  Auron dispatched the Bunyip in one powerful blow.  Deynu's swords jumped from their sheaths and flashed forward in a blink of an eye to decimate the hovering bite bug.  The two men then turned and watched as Rissa easily dodged the attack of a garm while her blade licked out to kiss its throat.  Its body faded and pyrefiles danced up into sky, another fiend destroyed.

Alert for further attacks, the two Crusaders and the warrior monk continued on until they reached the section of Mushroom Rock they were responsible for cleansing.

"I haven't seen a larger number of fiends than normal," Deynu commented, scanning the dry ledges of Mushroom Rock.  Auron only grunted.  He was sure the fiends would soon make their presence felt.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream pierced the silence of the morning.  All eyes turned upward to see a large winged form descending on them.  Rissa rolled out of the way of its attack but Deynu was thrown to the ground as the immense beak of the bird drove into his body.  Auron dodged, but was buffeted by the Garuda's powerful wing and found himself sprawled in the dirt, his breath momentarily knocked from his lungs. 

Rissa darted in to attack the huge bird.  Her sword sliced along its neck, but its tough hide offered protection from the stroke and she only scored a shallow cut.  It lifted itself off of Deynu's body, however, and ponderously rose back up into the sky, an angry yellow eye focusing on the woman.  By now, Auron was on his feet again, and before the fiend could attack Rissa, he gathered his energies around him.  A red glow began emanating from his body as he ran forward, striking the Garuda a powerful blow that diminished its attack power.

With the bird's attention now shifted to Auron, Rissa took the opportunity to hurry over to Deynu to check his condition.  He was only barely alive.  She quickly gave a healing potion that revived him somewhat, but he needed more. But before she could administer further aid, she heard Auron cry out, "Move, now!"

Rolling out of the way of the descending bird, Rissa jumped to her feet.  The Garuda, disoriented by her quick movement, missed its intended target and Deynu sustained no further injuries.  As the bird rose again in the air to hover above them, Deynu struggled to one knee and drew a dagger from his boot.  Muttering under his breath he imbued the dagger with a darkness attack and flung the blade straight for the Garuda's eye.  

The dagger planted itself in the bird's neck behind the eye.  It screeched in pain and shook its head, vainly trying to dislodge the dagger and escape the roiling black cloud that now obscured its vision.  Deprived of its keen eyesight, Auron was now able to attack the Garuda with little danger to himself.  His powerful strokes took their toll on the large fiend, but it was incredibly tough.  

While Auron engaged the bird, Rissa once again planted herself at Deynu's side.  Fumbling in her pack, she withdrew another healing potion and gave it to him.  Nodding his thanks, Deynu regained enough strength to stagger to his feet, but he was still weak and she knew he couldn't take another hit.  

Looking up at the Garuda above them, she noticed with dismay that the darkness spell had worn off.  Stepping nimbly away from Deynu to give both of them some fighting room, Rissa grabbed one of her own daggers and threw, watching with satisfaction as it buried itself up to the hilt in the fiend's eye.  

The screech of pain from the Garuda reverberated through her head.  The bird flopped down to the ground, its strength waning, but still dangerous.  Auron struck at it again, but the Garuda ignored his attack in favor of striking at its original prey.  Deynu's injuries did not allow him to dodge the beak that sped towards him and Rissa gave a small cry as she saw his body crumple under the Garuda's attack.  

Before the fiend could orient a further attack on herself or Auron, the woman poised her sword for a deep thrust in the base of the bird's long neck.  Its head swung around to snap at her but death glazed its eyes and the fiend finally faded away.  

Rissa sheathed her sword and ran over to Deynu to check for any sign of life.  There was none.  She felt Auron's hand rest on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"He's dead," she told him, shaking her head, a sheen of tears glistening in her eyes. 

Auron nodded, his face set in grim lines.  "We need to return to camp," he said, "We cannot stay out here with only the two of us; it's too dangerous."

Rising to her feet, Rissa looked sadly at the fallen Crusader.  "It was too dangerous for three." She swallowed heavily then turned to Auron, her distress evident.  "I don't want to leave him here," she said.  

"I know," Auron replied sympathetically, "I don't either, but we cannot take him with us.  It would compromise our safety.  Perhaps we can return later with a summoner to send him."

"Yes," Rissa agreed, "We will do that."  Looking around the cul-de-sac they were in, she continued, "I would like to at least move him over to where there is a little more shelter." She pointed to an overhang in a corner.

Auron nodded and bent down to pick up Deynu.  Scooping him up in his arms, Auron made his way over to the niche in the cliff wall while Rissa grabbed Deynu's swords from where they lay on the ground.  Suddenly Rissa heard a rumbling and glanced over her shoulder to see a dual horn charging up behind them.  Her eyes widened in shock and time seemed to slow down as she watched the fiend bearing down on Auron's unprotected back.  There was no way the warrior monk could avoid the attack.

"No!" she cried, and without thinking, sprinted towards Auron.  Her body crashed into his and he fell heavily to the ground.  Trying to bring Deynu's swords to bear on the fiend, Rissa pivoted to face the charge but it was too late.  The dual horn's bulk collided with her body and an indescribable pain tore through her right side.  

Auron leapt to his feet, the sight of Rissa's body crumpled on the ground between the dual horn's legs enraging him.  He grabbed his sword and dealt the dual horn a tremendous blow.  The fiend bellowed and backed off of Rissa, turning its attention to Auron.  Before it could orient itself, however, Auron struck again, staggering the great beast.  A third strike followed closely on the heels of the second and the dual horn's body collapsed and faded away.  

Anger drained from Auron's body and fear set in.  Throwing down his sword, Auron ran over to where Rissa lay and fell to his knees beside her.  _Please, Yevon_, he prayed silently, _please don't let her be hurt too badly_.  

"A-Aur-on?" Her breathing came in quick, shallow gasps and Auron felt a knot of dread twist in his stomach as he took in her blood-flecked lips and eyes glazed with pain. He looked her over frantically to assess her injuries and he saw with horror that the dual horn had gored her right side. In addition to leaving an open, gaping wound that bled profusely, the fiend had also managed to puncture a lung.  

"I'm here, I'm here,"  He tore his gaze from her for a quick moment to scan the area for anyone who might be able to help, even though the logical part of his mind knew there was nothing anyone could do. He still tried to staunch the bleeding in a futile effort to stay death's hand.

"Don't die, Rissa," Auron pleaded.  "I don't think I could stand it if you left me."  The pain in his voice penetrated Rissa's agony and she slowly turned her head to look earnestly into his russet eyes.  

"Do…not grieve – for me," she gasped out, before a bout of coughing cut her off.  

"Don't talk," Auron tried to silence her but she shook her head weakly as he attempted to wipe the blood from her face.

"There is…so much left for you to do…for this world," she continued, the rattling in her breath getting steadily worse. Her free hand rose shakily to his face and rested on his cheek as she visibly gathered the remainder of her waning strength.  Her eyes locked on Auron's and he held his breath to hear her rasp, "Live…live to fight your sorrow, Auron.  Don't let sorrow conquer you…as it did your f-father."

A great shudder wracked her body and her bloodstained mouth opened in a silent cry.  Her hand dropped back down to her side and she fought one last time to speak.  "I-I'll always…love…you," she whispered brokenly, tender emotion shining from the depths of her cerulean eyes. Then that, too, faded as the last spark of life fled.

Auron shook his head in a mute denial even as his fingers gently lowered her lids.  His breath catching roughly in his throat, he did something he had not done since his mother had died…he cradled Rissa's lifeless body in his arms and wept. 

------------------

*Sniffle*  I'm sorry I had to do that…but something had to jar Auron onto his proper path!  And yes, I know dual horns don't normally frequent Mushroom Rock, but it's a rogue from Mi'hin Highroad, k?

Only one chapter left…Auron does some soul-searching and comes to a decision that ultimately transforms him into the crimson-clad warrior we all know and love!


	6. The Road Less Traveled

Finally, here it is…the last chapter! Sorry it took so long…*reluctantly admits she has no good excuse*  But I'm finally done.  Yeah!  ^_^  Please R/R…thanks! Chapter 6:  The Road Less Traveled 

Auron sat on the cot in Rissa's tent with his head bowed while Xavier paced back and forth in front of him, the flicker of the lantern light throwing shadows across his stark features.  

"Just go back to Bevelle," Xavier said finally, coming to stop in front of Auron.  "You are not doing anyone any good staying here.  You need to return home."  Compassion and understanding shone in his eyes, and he placed a sympathetic hand on Auron's shoulder. 

"I will leave tomorrow," Auron said, not even looking up at his friend.  "Tonight I wish to stay here.  I have some thinking to do."

Xavier nodded reluctantly and removed his hand.  "Just stop by tomorrow morning before you leave to say goodbye, ok?"  

"Sure," Auron replied, dully.

The Crusader threw Auron a worried look, but exited the tent, leaving the warrior monk alone with his thoughts.  Auron put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.  He had such a maelstrom of emotions surging through him he couldn't concentrate on just one.  Sorrow fought with anger, which in turn warred with frustration and a surge of guilt.  

He drew in a deep, shaky breath.  Enough was enough.  He would meditate and seek solace and perhaps he would be granted enlightenment.  Decision made, Auron rose from the cot and crossed the tent to kneel in front of the lantern.  Hands resting gently on his thighs, he stared into the dancing flame before him.  He consciously drew in long, deep breaths and resolutely chased each splintered thought from his head until his mind was quiet and focused inward.  His eyes slipped shut and in the darkness he sat and waited.  

At first there was nothing.  He was still too on edge, too likely to slip from his meditative state if he fully let his mind go.  Auron took in another deep breath and filled himself with the calming energies any monk could tap.  He felt the power ebb and flow in his body until he used his mind to shape it into a doorway.  He mentally crossed the threshold of this ethereal portal and suddenly found himself standing in a strange temple.  The heavy scent of incense hung in the air and a chill washed over Auron as he scanned the tomb-like stillness of this cold, empty temple.  A shape between two pillars caught his attention and a hard look revealed a statue.  Senses on high alert, he slowly moved toward the indistinct statue shrouded in darkness.  

As he drew closer, Auron began to pick out details.  The statue depicted a man holding a huge sword, its tip dug into the ground at his feet.  He wore a cloak with only one arm in its sleeve.  The other arm was bare, the unused sleeve hanging down the back.  Auron now stood in front of the stone statue and stared up into a face obscured by a high collar and glasses.  His breath caught in his throat as he saw that, despite changes and the concealment, the features were undeniably his.

As soon as he could tear his eyes away from the eerie sight of his aged face, his gaze fell to the bottom of the statue where he could make out faint writing in the dim light.  Kneeling down to get a better look, he traced a calloused finger over the carved letters.  The words were faded and obscure, frustrating his efforts to read them.  He could only make out "Aur…", "…uard….n" and what looked like "Sin".  

Unable to discern anything more, Auron stood to eye the statue once again, hoping he would see something he missed before that could help explain its purpose.  Suddenly a sharp breeze blew through the temple. Startled, he looked over his shoulder and saw to his amazement that the stone walls around him had disappeared. He now stood in the middle of a wide road that wound its way through a sunlit meadow before sloping down a gentle incline.  To its left was a river, and to its right lay a dark forest.  Auron strode down the smooth path while studying the forest off to the right.  All at once his attention was drawn inexplicably to a small, hidden side road.  He had almost passed by without seeing it, but something inside him prompted him to stop and study the rutted and overgrown path.  It obviously had not been used much, and it's twists and turns lead to the heart of the dense forest up ahead.  

Auron just stood there, a frown crossing his features as he gazed at the two paths. Somehow, which road he chose was terribly important.  These roads were likely metaphors for his own life, and the choices he needed to make there.  Would he take the easy path?  Or would he tread into the unknown, braving whatever obstacles and dangers, physical, emotional or spiritual, that lay before him?  Looking deep within himself, Auron realized the path of least resistance could never lead to the meaning and fulfillment he required.  He placed a heavy boot onto the side path and suddenly found himself falling into blackness.  Chaotic images danced across his mind's eye, none of them making any sense.  A blonde boy awash on some beach.  A young girl dancing on water.  A blitzball stadium in a fantastic city unlike any he had ever seen.  They flashed through his thoughts in an instant, then blackness engulfed him and he felt something inside "snap" back into place.  His consciousness had returned to the present.

Auron slowly opened his eyes.  He was back in Rissa's tent, the lantern warm and welcoming.  He found that he had been holding his breath and he let it out gradually.  Leaning forward he blew out the lantern and made his way through the dark back to the cot.  Divesting himself of his clothes, he lay down on his back and stared sightlessly up into the darkness, his thoughts still occupied by what his meditation revealed.  

His destiny lay down the road less traveled, that much was clear.  Fear and uncertainty would journey with him along that path, but Auron felt a curious sense of relief.  He would not marry Tashira, despite the repercussions this decision would bring.  He now knew without a doubt that his destiny lay elsewhere.  He would dedicate his life to trying to destroy Sin, although he had no idea how he would accomplish this.  Time, however, would surely bring him answers.  

*          *          *          *          *

Auron arrived in Bevelle at dusk.  He had traveled hard, barely stopping to eat or rest, preferring to press on.  When he had informed Xavier the following morning of his decision to break off the marriage with Tashira, his friend gave him a hard look, but had asked him only one thing:

"Are you doing this because of what happened with Rissa?"

Auron had not even hesitated in his reply.  "No." he had told the Crusader truthfully.  Rissa's death may have been the catalyst that caused him to seek answers, but in the end, his decision was based on his life and the faith he gained that marriage was not the right path for him.

Xavier had raised an eyebrow, but then nodded in acceptance.  "If you need to," he told him, "you know you always have a place here with us."  Auron had smiled and grasped his hand. "I may take you up on that," was all he said.

Now Auron's footsteps echoed off the stone streets as he strode purposely toward Tashira's home.  At this time of day, both she and her father should be there, probably eating dinner.  Auron felt it was best to confront both of them together, if possible, so he would not have to endure separate hostile reactions.  This way he could get the unpleasantness over with all in one go. 

Just as the sun sunk below the horizon, Auron knocked on Tashira's door.  Shadows crept up the street as Auron waited impatiently for someone to answer his knock.  He was about to pound on the door again when it suddenly opened to reveal Tashira.  He noted the succession of expressions that flitted across her face; irritation, surprise, calculation, and finally a facsimile of joy.

"Auron!" she gushed, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.  "It's so wonderful to see you!"  She closed the door after him and frowned slightly when Auron did not return her ebullient greeting.  Instead of gracing her with a smile of welcome, he merely disengaged his hand from hers and said, "I am here to see you and your father regarding our marriage." 

Tashira cocked her head with one hand on her hip and looked up at his grim expression.  "Why would a discussion of our marriage cause you to look so wroth?" she asked peevishly. 

Auron chose to ignore her question.  After all, what could he say?  She would soon hear much that did not please her.  He had no desire to explain himself twice, so he simply pushed past her in the torch-lit hall and headed towards the dining room.  

"Auron!"  Tashira's voice behind him held a tone of warning. "How dare you ignore me!"  She caught up with him as they entered the dining room, where Grevin had risen from his repast, obviously overhearing his daughter's indignant words.  

"It is good to see you alive and well, Auron." Grevin said, sketching out the sign of Yevon, which Auron automatically returned.  "What brings you to my home?"  The man's words were polite, but Auron sensed the impatience behind them.  Impatient himself, he decided not to play around with diplomatic speech.

"I am here to break off the betrothal to your daughter," he said simply.  

"What?!"  Tashira screeched.  Neither her father nor her former fiancé looked at her.  The two men were too intent on each other.  

"Would you care to tell me why you wish to dishonor my daughter and disgrace yourself?"  Grevin's voice was thick with quiet menace. 

Auron did not flinch at Grevin's tone or look away from the High Priest's angry gaze.  "I never wanted to marry your daughter," he said, ignoring Tashira's outraged gasp, "but I was willing to do my duty to Yevon.  But since my agreement to the betrothal, Yevon has shown me that this is _not_ my duty.  My destiny lies elsewhere."  

Grevin's gray eyes bored into him, as hard as granite.  "And what path, pray tell, did Yevon set you on?"  His tone clearly indicated that he thought Auron to be an arrogant fool to presume to know Yevon's Will.  Auron knew that nothing he said would appease or placate the old man, but he tried to explain his decision anyway. 

"I am a warrior," Auron told him, "and I cannot commit myself to Sin's defeat _and_ a family.  I will be constantly fighting, putting myself in danger to kill fiends and ensure other families' safety by the destruction of Sin.  _That_ is my path."

Grevin blinked and snorted in disbelief.  "Your arrogance astounds me.  Do you think you will actually have any hand in the destruction of Sin?  Your delusions have no place here nor at the temple.  You are no longer entitled to wear the robes of a warrior monk.  Remove them."

Auron had expected nothing less, but the actual words still stung.  He unfastened the ties on the monk robe and let it pool to his feet.  He glanced over at Tashira and did not know if her emerald eyes were bright with anger or pain. "I am sorry, Tashira," he said.  Irregardless of his personal feelings towards her, she did not deserve to be jilted.  

Nothing more needed to be said.  Turning his back on Grevin and Tashira, Auron strode resolutely down the hallway, but he could not escape the High Priest's parting shot.

"You are unwelcome in my sight," the old man barked.  "You will not set foot in my temple again, and I will personally see to it that news of your dishonorable act will spread through Bevelle and beyond.  You will rue your foolish vanity and the insult to my daughter for the rest of your remaining days!"

The finality of the High Priest's statement lost its impact to the finality of the front door slamming as Auron shut it on Grevin and his daughter with an odd sense of relief.  He was well and truly committed to his path now.  He headed off through the darkened streets to his own home with a sense of purpose.

*          *          *          *          *

Auron stood in the doorway of his room, his gaze sweeping across its spartan contents.  His deep russet eyes came to rest on an old wooden chest tucked into a corner across from his bed.  Feeling compelled on a level he did not understand, Auron walked over to the chest, knelt, and slowly opened it.  Within the trunk's confines, a long-forgotten swath of crimson greeted his eyes.  He gently removed the scarlet cloak from the chest.  The color was still vivid and the purple trim edged with white remained bright.  As he knelt beside the old chest absently stroking the heavy fabric, he closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to remember his father placing it in there many years ago.  

"Your mother made this for me," his father had told him, a child just barely seven years old.  "She said she always wanted me to stand out in a crowd."  His father had smiled sadly as he had folded the cloak and put it away.  "Now your mother is gone and she can no longer see me, regardless of what I wear."  Sighing gently, he reached out to ruffle his son's hair. "I am sure that one day, Auron, you will become a man that stands out from the crowd.  When the time is right, wear this cloak with pride and remember the love of your mother…and me."  

That was the last time he had seen his father.  Shaking away the bittersweet memories, Auron stood up and resolutely donned the cloak, securing it with the wide belt and adding the tasseled gold shoulder plate.  All that remained in the chest was his father's sake jug.  Auron took this out as well and fastened it to his belt with the beaded loop.  Reaching for his sword with his gloved right hand, he hefted it over his shoulder and turned to leave.  He didn't have any clear idea of where he was going or what he was going to do, but staying in Bevelle, at least, was not an option.

Just as he reached his front door, a knock broke through his tumultuous thoughts and when he opened the door he was surprised to see Braska standing there.

"Hello, Auron," Braska said quietly.  Silent understanding filled his eyes as he took in his friend's attire and he suddenly smiled.  "I see you are ready."  

"Ready for what?"  Auron asked warily.  Seeing Braska caught him off-guard and he was unsure of how the summoner would react to his disgrace.

"Why, the pilgrimage, of course," Braska told him cheerfully.  "I am about ready to begin my journey to find the Final Aeon and destroy Sin."  He gestured to Auron's attire and sword.  "Since you will accompany me as a guardian, I am glad to see you are ready and eager to go." His lips quirked with amusement as he watched Auron process this. 

Auron's eyes widened.  "You wish for me to be your guardian on this pilgrimage?  But why me?  I am in disgrace; an outcast monk.  Yevon would not sanction my company on a holy pilgrimage!"  Even as Auron argued, hope blossomed.  If only he could accompany Braska on his pilgrimage…_this is what he had been searching for…this would be his road to follow. _

"You are held in disgrace by arrogant people who do not know any better," Braska said earnestly, "not by Yevon.  He has given you a difficult path to follow, but I have never seen anyone so able to take up the challenge." He held out his hand to Auron.  "Please say you will come and help me free Spira of Sin."

Auron looked at the hand offered to him and without hesitation grasped it tightly.  "I will be honored to accompany you on your pilgrimage, my lord" he told Braska, a fierce elation coursing through him.  

The summoner just shook his head and smiled.  "No.  The honor is mine…Sir Auron."

--------------------------------

The end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it…I want to thank everyone who read my story, and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed it.  And an extra-special 'gracias' to my supporters at GameFAQS (you know who you are!).  Without you guys, I would never have written this.  Long live Auron!  ^_^


End file.
